Dream
by anime-fan-reeco-chan
Summary: Yugi has a dream that brings back memories for Yami... Chaos ensues...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!

Yugi couldn't concentrate on his game against Joey. Infact he hadn't been able to concentrate all day. He was to busy trying to remember the dream he had the night before . All he could remember was that it had been so vivid and long that he thought it would never end . Then almost as if someone had read his thoughts the dream had stopped.

"Yugi? Are you going to move or forfit because you've done nothing but stare into space all afternoon." " Whats bugging you anyway?" Joey looked as if he was about to lose his patience. "Sorry joe" . "I just haven't been feeling very well that's all". He said solemly. "Well hurry up and get better cos I want a real match that I can boast about winning not a clumsy one sided duel where I think I might have to kick you out and duel against myself because that's what it feels like I'm doing now!". "Or you could kick Yugi out and put me in" . It was Tristan . "Yeah right tristan you don't know the first thing about Duel Monsters". "I'd kick your quicheda". "Is that so, well maybe you want to put that idea of yours into practice?". "Shut up Tristan you know I'd beat you". Joey knowingly pointed out. But Tristan was quick to retaliate," Not since I started getting lessons off of Yugi's grandpa". "WHAT!"." When did gramps start giving you lessons?". "Never you mind now are we gonna Duel or what?"."No we're not but I'll hold you to this"."I'll duel you later in Kiabas's arena with the winner making the loser do 3 weeks worth of the winners homework."Deal?" said Tristan looking smugly at Joey. " Ok Tristan I'll agree to your sleazy terms", said Joey with total satisfaction in his voice."It's a deal." [pic]


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Don't own YuGiOh or any of its characters SO DON'T SUE ME!...

Prepare for the nightmare.

Later at Kiaba's Arena...

"Alright Tristen ,get ready to have your butt kicked across the arena and back", said an over confident Joey. "Don't bet on it bigmouth", said Tristen with an evil smirk playing on his lips. "Then lets get this party started" Joey replied. Both of them, "Lets Duel"! Joey: " I'll start off with my flame swordsman" Tristen: " Fine then , I'll star by trouncing your favourite card first with my judgeman" Tristen:" attack"! Flame swordsman Is Eliminated Joey : " You prat , where the hell did you get a judgeman from ?" Tristen : " You'll find out soon enough Joey boy" Joey :" Don't get too cocky Tristen because I'm about to wipe you out, I play the Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Joey : "ATTACK!" Judgeman Is Eliminated Tristen : " Nice move Joe , but I have another trick up my sleave that's gonna finish you off once and for all ...I play the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Joey : " WHAT THE ..!" Tristen: "ATTACK WITH WHITE LIGHTENING !" Joey: "NO!" Red Eyes Black Dragon Is Eliminated Tristen Wins! Tristen :" Good match Joey" Joey:" I guess this means that I'm doing three weeks worth of your home work" Tristen: "No , I've changed my mind, can I have a date with Serenity instead?" Joey: " No , you can't have a date with my sister Tristen that's just sleazy" Tristen: " Ok , but if you'd rather do three weeks worth of extra home work then fine" Joey: " Alright , but I'm warning you , if you hurt my sis I'm gonna break your neck , got it?" Tristen : " yeah , I got it"

Back At Yugi's House...

" Yugi , I've got your dinner here, why don't you come down and get it ?" shouted a very concerned solemon. " I'm not really hungry grandpa , can you just leave it in the fridge so if I feel hungry later I can heat it up in the microwave?". "ok Yugi " came his grandpa's reply. Yugi lay on his bed thinking about the nightmare he'd had the previous evening. He felt so frustrated because he hadn't been able to even remember what the dream was about. But there was one person he'd forgotten to ask..Yami. Yami was having trouble sleeping himself so when yugi knocked on his soul room door Yami snapped at him so badly he made him jump. Yugi was seriously considering going away from Yami until he felt ready to talk to him . But Yugi's curiousity about his dream made him stay. Yami regained his sanity , apologised to Yugi for being such a moody git and asked him to come over and perch on his bed. Yugi , who was still slightly nervous of Yami did as he was asked . He went over and sat on the end of Yami's bed . Now that Yami was fully awake he turned to Yugi and asked him what on earth he had to talk about that drove him so far as to come into Yami's very creepy soul room. Yugi began telling Yami about what had happened the previous evening , about the fact that he couldn't remember his dream at all and how he almost lost his memory and very nearly forgot why he'd woken up in the first place. Yami thought for a moment. He thought it could be dark magic being used on Yugi , then again he would have sensed it and besides who would want to curse someone to have nightmares? . You would only curse someone in order to kill them , would you not?. Yugi waited patiently for Yami to tell him what he thought was going on . But Yami gave no answer. Not because he couldn't , but because he didn't want to worry his younger half for fear he may panic more about it than himself. All he said to Yugi was , "get some sleep , young one ", and sent him to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: I don't own Yugioh , just so that you know.

Chapter 3 The world of Darkness

Yugi's room...

Yugi lay , tossing and turning , on his bed. He was asleep , even though it looked like he was awake..

******* Dream Sequence ********

He was looking out of a window over a city. He was thinking how his kingdom looked so beautiful when it glistened in the sunset, "Hang on a sec", he said to himself, "This is my kingdom!" since when had he been a king. He couldn't get his head around it. He looked down at himself, touched his robes, it was then that he became aware of something strange embedded in his hair. He put his hand up to his hair and pulled at the strange object. It was some kind of crown and on it was the millennium eye! Also around his neck he wore the puzzle, as always. Seeing the millennium eye embedded in the crown frightened yugi alittle. But unknown to yugi someone else was sharing his dream, his nightmare, actually to yugi it was a dream, but to yami it was a nightmare being in those all so familiar surroundings. Yami caught wind of yugi's fear that was how he knew they were having the same dream...yami let the dream continue. After what seemed like an eternity of blankness yugi began to see something through the dark.a building of some sort. When his vision became clear he realised that he was standing outside. Yami could sense evil beyond his imagination in this area of the city. He was sure of it. As he walked down a deserted alley the feeling grew stronger. It became so strong and intense that it took his breath away. Yugi couldn't understand this feeling , he stood there puzzled . He looked at the ground below his feet. What he saw made his heart stop. He had two shadows. Yugi looked up sharply as he felt something leave him. There stood Yami as see through as ever but he had a stern look on his face, then he started looking around. Yugi asked what he was looking for. Yami said that he'd no time to explain then hushed Yugi. He heard footsteps down the next alley . They were coming towards him and Yugi..Yugi looked down at the light shining from the puzzle around his neck . Then he felt himself be pushed, the next thing he knew he was in his soul room. Yami walked to the edge of the alley, looking and listening . Yami shivered , he could feel the presence like it was standing next to him . Just as he was about to enter the alley some-one got hold of him and pushed him against the looked up just in time to see a fist hit his face...The last thing Yami saw was darkness.

*******End Dream Sequence*******

Yugi woke covered from head to toe in a cold sweat, Yami came out of the puzzle and stood in front of him. Yugi could see he was pale and he looked like he was gonna be sick . "Yami , are you ok?" asked a sympathetic Yugi . Yami didn't reply . Instead he ran as fast as he could out of Yugi's room , down the hallway and into the bathroom. Yugi could hear Yami being violently sick into the toilet, and so , Yugi guessed , could his grandpa. Yugi ran down the hallway . As he approached the bathroom he could hear Yami gasping for air in between throwing up and at one point Yugi was sure Yami choked on his own vomit . Which didn't make him feel any better. Yugi heard a door open , " shit it's grandpa", he thought . He couldn't leave Yami and he didn't feel like hiding so he just stood in the hallway, listening through the bathroom door . Solomon peered out of his room and saw Yugi standing in the hallway. "Yugi ?, who on earth is in our bathroom at this time of night if it isn't you?" , "Sorry grandpa if we woke you , it's just that...well..." , "who is it Yugi?", "It's the spirt of the millennium puzzle, grandpa, we had a bad dream and then he came out of the puzzle, he didn't look to healthy , then he just ran towards the bathroom, hes been in there ever since" , "what is his name?", "Yami" , " Ok Yugi, let me take care of him ". Solomon knocked on the door, "Yami?" he called , "Yugi is very worried about you, are you ok?" , "No" , was his reply , "I need some-one to rub my back" , he said breathlessly . Solomon opened the door. Yugi followed him inside . There was Yami, weak and breathless, barely able to keep his body over the toilet. Yugi noticed that he was sweating so much now it was dripping off of him . Solomon walked over to Yami and began rubbing his back. Yami heaved , bringing up nothing but water and saliva . He spat alittle then turned to Solomon, " Thank you", he said , "Your Welcome" Solomon said . Yami fell back but Solomon caught him by the shirt , "Steady my young friend , anyone would think you were drunk", chuckled Solomon. Yami couldn't help but laugh alittle. Yugi shoved his fist in his mouth and ran out of the bathroom. He thought if he burst into laughter in front of Yami it would make him laugh, then he would be sick again. Yami caught on to Yugi's idea and quickly shouted out of the bathroom, "don't choke". Yugi couldn't resist it any longer he exploded with laughter in the middle of the hallway. Tears running down his face and his sides ready to burst Yugi tried to calm himself. Yami and Solomon came out of the toilet. They both went down to the kitchen. Well at least Solomon had. Yami ran towards Yugi and began tickling him. Yami didn't stop until he had Yugi begging for mercy. Solomon put the kettle on. He couldn't help but listen in on all the commotion upstairs between Yami and Yugi. Eventually Yami, followed by Yugi, trudged down the stairs to get their hot chocolate. Yami still had an evil grin on his face which , Solomon noticed , made Yugi shiver. This made Solomon wonder what kind of bond Yugi shared with Yami. He watched Yugi look at Yami in a very seductive way but Yami didn't notice. This made Solomon certain that Yugi was more attached to Yami than he would show. About an hour past , Yugi had fallen asleep over Yami while he and Solomon had been talking. It was at this moment Solomon decided to speak his mind, "Yami , what made you violently sick?". Yami had been caught off guard and wasn't sure how to answer at first , then he reached across the table and quietly whispered into Solomon's ear ," One of my very few memories of my rein as pharaoh of Egypt". Solomon stared at Yami for a second then he said,"May I ask what that memory was?" Yami hesitated he wasn't sure if Solomon really wanted to hear his story, finally he said, "ok , i'll tell you , just as long as you swear never to tell Yugi". "I promise Yami my lips are sealed". "well alright if you're sure you want to hear this, it was a hot , sunny day, I was walking through my kingdom when I suddenly felt an evil presence , I decided to investigate ". " I went down an alley , following the evil presence". " I felt the presence in the next alley , but just as I was about to go down the alley some-one grabbed hold of me and pushed me against the wall...He trailed off ." so what happened ?" asked Solomon . Yami took a deep breath and continued," I became alittle confused but when I had regained my focus I looked up just in time to see the figure's hand hit my face". Solomon was looking more and more concerned for Yami by the second. Yami shifted uncomfortably in his seat , Yugi still fast asleep on his lap. He decided it would be best if he finished his story."when I regained conciousness I was lying in the alley , it was dark , there was no-one around , whoever it had been stripped me naked and raped me". Solomon went completely quiet, not knowing what to say to Yami. Yami didn't wait for a reply he simply got up and put his mug in the sink and lifted Yugi off of the chair. He rested the sleeping Yugi on his shoulder and headed for his room. All he said was "Goodnight Solomon", before closing the door


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: You've heard this from every author of a YUGIOH fanfic but we all must state it otherwise WE'LL ALL BE SUED! SO I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! OH and I am not calling Bakura Ryou by his second name because I don't think its right so I'm calling him Bakura and hisYami , Yami Bakura .But i may have to change it later on in the story .

Chapter four Exposure of the truth

A few weeks had past since Yami had his "talk" with Solemon and no more had been said about it .Yugi was still none the wiser and Yami was getting on with his peaceful life without interuptions, well almost ,"Hey Yugi ,Yami hurry up or we're gonna be late for school again!", Joey yelled through the shop window. "Coming!" ,Yami and Yugi shouted in unison before sprinting out of the shop to join their friends. Poor Solemon had been standing behind the game shop counter when he saw two blurs of red, black , yellow and navy blue uniforms go flying past him."Don't be late for dinner tonight ",he called after them but his only reply was the shop door slamming and silence, "Those two", he chuckled to himself.

Yami was still getting used to life outside of the puzzle so on the odd occasion he sometimes got lost. But Yami knew it wouldn't be long before "The Search Party" was sent looking for him . This almost always consisted of Yugi, Joey , Tea and Tristen , but sometimes Bakura was sent along too. It wasn't Bakura Yami had a problem with . It was his stubborn , big-headed Yami. Yami Bakura hated Yami Yugi because Yami's father , the pharoah, had upset Yami Bakura's master (he used to be a slave) which had resulted in years of sexual , physical and mental abuse for Yami Bakura. As far as Yami knew he still hadn't been forgiven for this(the blame had now shifted to him)and Bakura still wanted to get his revenge and steal the Millennium puzzle. Yami frequently reminded Bakura that he thought Bakura was enough of an idiot to try robbing his tomb , that had resulted in Bakura being trapped in the Millennium Ring , but to steal the puzzle would prove he was an idiot because he'd be banished to the Shadow Realm. Another thing Yami hated about Bakura was the way he treated his young one . Yami protected Yugi , he loved him to death and he was sure Yugi felt the same way but Bakura hits Ryou , he mistreats him . He really didn't want to interfere because Ryou had cornered him two nights ago begging him not to hurt Bakura because of what he'd done to him. Yami natually had asked for a reason and Bakura had openly confessed his love for his yami. Yami promised he wouldn't hurt Bakura under two conditions , (1) That if Bakura hit Ryou in front of him he should be allowed to punch him for it and (2) He should be allowed to talk to Bakura about his abusive attitude without mentioning Ryou's feelings. Ryou agreed .

Tonight was the night Yami had planned to talk to Bakura and Ryou was coming round to stay the night at Yugi's house. It was perfect timing. After school was done Ryou went home and got his stuff , dragging Bakura with him . It seemed the ex-tomb robber was completely against the idea of "sleeping at the pharoah's house" as he put it. Ryou had asked him why he didn't want to go but got no more than a glass smashing against the wall above his head as an that he remained silent . Until he got to Yugi's house.

Solemon had been told that Ryou and Bakura were coming to stay and had prepared a large feast in honor of the occasion. It was very rare that anyone other than Joey or Tristen came round to 's parents didn't approve of her male friends and outright refused to let her stay over at any of their houses. Yugi and Ryou were deep in conversation about duel monsters while their yamis sat silent . Solemon attempted a conversation with Bakura which sadly almost ended in a fight between Bakura and Yami . Solemon began the conversation with the simplest of questions: "So Bakura , how are you finding life outside of the ring?" " I'm still struggling with my pathetic timetable but aside from that I'm fine". Yami sat looking at Bakura with a smirk on his face, which Yugi noticed to be one of shear satisfaction . Bakura looked at Yami and said, "What the hell are you smirking at pharoah?" Yami sat back coolly and said, "Nothing, except the fact that I've learned my timetable already and you can't remember yours". Bakura glared at him and Ryou looked set to bolt out of the room the minute Bakura lost his patience because usually the first thing Bakura would go for would be him." So, maybe I can't be bothered learning what classes I have because I can just look at the stupid piece of paper if I want to know". True he could , but Yami wasn't going to let this one drop so he pressed on ,"Bakura what would you do if you lost that stupid piece of paper?" Bakura looked like he was about to jump across the table and start kicking hell out of Yami , "I'd ask him to get me another timetable wouldn't I", he said pointing at Ryou with a rather threating look. Yami had his next question all worked out and he knew the effect it would have on Bakura, "What if he refused?". Yami knew he had crossed the line because Bakura had jumped out of his seat and now had Ryou pinned to the wall saying," Then I'd kill him!". Ryou coward in front of his yami knowing that just because they were in someone else's house didn't mean Yami Bakura wouldn't treat him differently. Ryou could feel the tears welling up in his eyes as he looked at Yugi pleading , begging , him not to let it happen in his grandfather's house not when he was there. Bakura noticed the tears fall from Ryou's eyes . He screamed at Ryou to stop crying because it was driving him nuts but not before kicking him in the ribs. Yami , remembering the agreement he had with Ryou, walked over to Bakura and punched him in the face . He stood towering over Bakura shouting ," You will not hurt your young one in my presence or I will punish you every time I see you do it!". Yami's voice seemed to echo around the walls of the house. It sent shivers down everyone's spines including Bakura's which served him right thought Yami. He apologised to Solemon , Yugi and Ryou then went up to his room leaving a shocked Bakura on the kitchen floor. After Yami had left the table and everything had settled down Yugi helped Ryou to his feet and sat him back in his chair. He was shaking violently and obviously in shock . Solemon suggested that Yugi take him up to bed . When Yugi and Ryou had entered the bedroom Yami turned around from the seat at the desk . He looked straight at Ryou but Ryou lowered his eyes not wanting to look at him . Yami noticed that Ryou looked ashamed of himself . He wanted to talk to Ryou on his own but he didn't want to be rude to Yugi so he asked Yugi for a cup of coffee . Yugi being so nieve to the world around him did as he was told not even catching on to Yami's plan . After Yugi left Yami closed the door over so that he could talk to Ryou in peace . He asked Ryou to sit on the bed while he sat back in the chair . The only problem was he didn't know how he was going to start the conversation . Lucky for him Ryou spoke first , "Yami , I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you . I should've known Bakura would start trouble and ruin the sleep over . I should have left him at home " . Yami shook his head , "No" , he said , " If you hadn't brung him along I couldn't have spoken to him , you provided the perfect opportunity". They sat in silence until Yugi knocked on the door with the coffee which both took gladly .

At 10 o'clock that night when Ryou and Yugi had gone to sleep Yami went downstairs to see if he could talk Bakura round . As he reached the living room door Yami could see Bakura sitting on the couch watching television . He knocked and entered but before he'd even stepped into the room Bakura had mumbled what sounded like , "Oh Ra , what do you want now?" . Yami said nothing . He just walked over and sat down opposite Bakura . They watched television for half an hour before either one of them said a word . Yami noticed that Bakura seemed edgy around him ever since their face off earlier that evening . Maybe he was afraid that Yami would loose his temper and seal him back in the Ring . Yami had a feeling that Bakura was hiding something and his thoughts were confirmed because his puzzle activated and allowed him to see into Bakura's soul . He saw Bakura slapping Ryou , the incident where Bakura had smashed the glass above Ryou's head and the many beatings Ryou had suffered at the hands of Bakura . But Yami saw something else which saddened him . He saw Bakura crying in the kitchen after Ryou ran out and slammed the door. When his visions stopped Yami felt he had to talk to him and find out why he treated Ryou the way he did . Yami thought asking him directly would be the best approach , " Bakura ?" . Bakura turned to face him to show him that he was listening . "Why do you treat Ryou so badly?" . Bakura sat back against the couch , a sad expression crossing his face . He obviously didn't want to talk to Yami of all people about it but he felt that he shouldn't deny him an answer to his question . He whispered his answer to Yami , " I'm afraid to love him because I know I'm going to loose him" . Yami put a hand on his shoulder and said , " You don't realise it but Ryou feels more for you than you'll ever know no matter how many times you hit him" and with that Yami got up and switched off the tv , gesturing to Bakura to follow him upstairs so they could both get some sleep .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yami's Secret Slips Out

Yami lay awake in bed thinking about what he had seen in Bakura and for the first time he thought they'd finally reached an understanding about again , it may have just been an accident that Yami saw Bakura's thoughts ,that he wasn't mean't to help Bakura at all. But Yami couldn't help but think that Bakura needed his help right now and if Yami was right Bakura would return the favour , how he'd do it remained a mystery to Yami .

Across the hallway Bakura tossed and turned in his bed , he couldn't sleep either . He felt like Yami had some kind of spell over him , like he knew what it felt like to love his other half .But Bakura couldn't imagine Yugi loving Yami back because he was so young and nieve to the horrors of the world around again he had never spoken to Yugi so he couldn't know for sure . Ryou on the other hand could .

Yami thought about going into his soulroom because it would be cooler in there but he didn't want to wake Yugi and Ryou with the squeaking and slamming of his door. Since they were only next door it wouldn't be that difficult to hear it , but he felt so hot and stuffy he thought he was going to suffocate. Bakura got out of bed . He'd decided he wasn't going to sleep tonight so there was no point in trying. He went out of his room to get a drink of water but just as he got to the top of the stairs a faint moaning sound stopped him in his tracks . It sounded as if it was coming from Yami's room . He thought he should at least go and see if he was alright so he turned around and walked across the hallway towards Yami's room.

The door was slightly ajar so Bakura used the gap to see into the room . He saw Yami lying on his bed tossing and turning . At first glance Bakura thought he was just dreaming but when he looked closer Bakura could see that Yami had gone very red in the face and he was sweating excessively . He didn't know what to do . The only thing he knew he should do was wake him. Bakura shook Yami's shoulders . This was all it took for Yami to sit bolt upright in his bed with Bakura holding on to him . Bakura looked at Yami , whos eyes were wide with both shock and terror, "What is wrong with you tonight?", he asked . Yami didn't answer . Instead he ran out of the room , down the hallway and into the toilet . The next sound Bakura heard was Yami throwing his guts up . Bakura feelng that he couldn't deal with this ran to Solomon's room and knocked on the door . Solomon opened it to a very pale Bakura . "What on earth is going on?" , he qustioned . The sound of Yami vomiting into the toilet asnwered his question . He sighed and headed towards the toilet.

When Solomon and Bakura entered the toilet they found Yami leanig over the toilet , completely naked . His clothes where on the floor soaked through with sweat . Solomon rubbed Yami's back and asked Bakura to hand him the dressing gown that was hanging on the bathroom door . When Yami was done he leaned against the cold tiles on the wall . He looked up at Solomon , his face a mixture of embarrasment , shame , shock and pain , "I don't think I can take much more of this" , he whispered . Bakura was staring at him in utter confusion , "Take much more of what?" , he said . His voice sounding concerned . Yami had almost forgotten Bakura was there so upon hearing his voice he jumped alittle . "These bad memories", he said . This confused Bakura further and Yami could see it in his face so Yami told Bakura what had been happening to him for those past few months and why he didn't want Yugi or Ryou knowing about it . The story had shocked Bakura enough but when Yami had told him that Yugi didn't know Bakura hit the roof . He did understand why Yami hadn't told him but he still felt that Yami was pushing Yugi away from him.

That's it for now , sorry its so short but its 10'o clock at night and I've got work in the morning so good night boys and girls , chappie six will be up soon see ya ! P.S. Don't forget to Read and Review you know I always appreciate it !


End file.
